


Undertale

by IeshaFox



Category: Undertale
Genre: Gen, Novelization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IeshaFox/pseuds/IeshaFox
Summary: In the year 2001x, upon Mount Ebott, a human has fallen through the magical seal that keeps Monsters from leaving their new "home," the Underground after the war between the humans has sent the Monsters there. And the human must journey to find their way home.(Undertale is copyright, and this is purely a novelization, intending to entertain, NOT GAIN A PROFFIT!)





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> As in the summary, I stated that, this is for ENTERTAINMENT! I do NOT own Undertale, not at all! So, please, no ranting to me about it?  
> Otherwise, all I can really say is: Enjoy the story! (Right now, it's the best my writing skills have been since the writer's block earlier this month...)

Hello there. My name is  
Frisk. Though, I'm rather  
surprised to have remembered it after  
all I've gone through.  
You see, in the year 2001x,  
they say there was a great war between  
humans and Monsters, both of  
whom had been living on the surface  
for some time. That was way before I was  
born, but I was taught as much by my  
parents, before the "accident," as you could  
call it. (But, that's not the point.)  
Nobody ever told me how long the  
war was waged between the two races, but  
finally, the humans prevailed, and the  
Monsters were pushed underground, and  
sealed there by a wise, old  
magician.  
Carelessly, as I was a young  
human at that time, I wandered up  
the treacherous mountain known as Mount  
Ebott. People say that, those who  
scaled the mountain, never returned.  
And yet, I still went.  
Oh, how foolish I was,  
disregarding such a strong argument  
not to go. They didn't just tell me,  
they begged, and pleaded with me, telling  
me not to try it. And yet, there I  
went.  
When atop the mountain, I had  
found the seal that locked the Monsters  
far beneath the surface of the Earth.  
But, in my daring climb, I  
failed to notice a stray root.  
And as I was passing the seal, I  
tripped over said root, falling  
sideways, down into the hole.  
I toppled head over heels through  
what seemed to be an impossibly  
small hole, and down through the  
darkness, and the dank, through to the core  
of the Earth.  
I didn't know how long it took  
for me to pass out, but eventually, I  
did, holding my breath beforehand,  
and praying to someone, anyone, for a  
safe landing.  
Oh, and before I begin,  
completely, let me just tell you  
that, I am so sorry for what I  
did.


	2. Flowey The Flower

Part 1: Neutrality

And so I slept.  
I cannot tell how long I  
slept for, but needless to say, I was  
very surprised to find myself awake,  
and for the most part, unharmed. I could  
not tell the time, when I finally woke  
again, because I could not see the sky,  
but for a small pinprick of light.  
Whether sun or moon, I did  
not know.  
When I finally tore my gaze  
from the sky high above, viewed through the  
hole which I had fallen through, and could  
not reach, I sbburveyed my  
surroundings. My eyes first landed  
on the bed of flowers that lay beneath me.  
The flowers, that I surmised, had  
been my saviour.  
I rolled to the ground, and  
clambered to my feet, to better  
look around this strange place.  
As if a magnetic force were  
pulling my eyes to look at something,  
I began to stare at a single,  
specific flower.  
A golden flower.  
"Howdy!" A voice squeaked,  
and a strange smile came across the  
flower, where a mouth would be, the  
smile not touching its eyes. I  
jumped in surprise as I discovered  
the voice came from the flower. "I'm  
Flowey! Flowey, the flower!"  
"You," I gasped, my mouth  
dropping wide open. This flower, it  
seemed strangely familiar.  
But, I had never been here! How  
could I know this flower?  
The enigmatic smile that danced  
on the "face" of the flower remained  
in place, but it did not speak again.  
Not yet. And something in my mind  
told me it would.  
So, I stood, watching it,  
watching this odd little flower.  
"You're new to the Underground,  
aren't you?" the flower asked  
curiously. I nodded, in honesty.  
"Golly, you must be so confused!"  
I had to admit, while  
speechless, I was very confused.  
"Someone ought to teach you how things  
work around here. I guess little old  
me will have to do! Ready? Here we go!"  
I looked at him, or her, or,  
it, I was not quite sure what gender  
the flower had, if any.  
"You see that heart? That is your  
Soul, the very culmination of your being.  
That will represent you in combat."  
"Combat?" I asked, managing  
to move around a little. And with my  
movements came the movement of a  
strange, and rather creepy, heart.  
"Your Soul starts off weak, but  
it can grow strong if you gain a lot  
of LV." Flowey explained.  
"What's LV you ask? Why,  
Love, of course! You want some  
Love, don't ya?"  
For an instant, I could have sworn  
that it smirked, just the slightest hint  
of a darker meaning. But, what it was,  
I could not tell.  
"Don't worry, I'll share  
some with you, I've got loads of  
seed!"  
My face showed confusion as he  
continued to speak, "Down here, Love  
is shared through little white "Friendliness  
Pellets." Are you ready?" I  
blinked, but before I could respond,  
Flowey "All right, move around.  
Get as many of those bad boys as  
you,"  
As one of the small pellets  
came into contact with the heart that  
symbolized my Soul, I felt an  
intense pain run through me, a pain  
that burned my insides, causing me  
to double over, and my vision to blur.  
What was happening?  
"You, IDIOT!" Flowey's  
voice pierced into the fog that blinded  
me, "In this world, it's kill or  
be killed! Why would anyone pass  
up an opportunity like this?!"  
A storm of pellets pounded against  
the heart, and I gaspow, falling  
flat on my face as Flowey the  
Flower cried out, "DIE!" and an  
evil, mocking laugh rang through the  
strange, underground room that I had  
fallen into.  
With such an intense pain raging through  
my body, I couldn't take it any  
longer. And so, for the second time that  
day, or so I was going to refer to it  
as, I blacked out, the demonic  
laugh following me into the darkness of  
uncosciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what, all? I'm getting closer, and closer to being fully back to operational! This automatonic writer is nearly rewired to writing standards! And to celebrate, you're reading the celebration, my new style, for this story at least! Hope you're enjoying!


	3. In The Shadow Of the Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, the journey has begun, with Frisk on their way through the Underground, with many things ahead.  
> Please arote: I do not refer to Frisk as a he/she, because there is no known, or confirmed, gender for said character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must thank a good friend of mine for pointing out a couple of errors that I made in the preparation of this chapter, and a few other errors.

A strangely soft, feminine, and  
melodic voice was what woke me  
only a few minutes later. I  
felt sweat lining my forehead, and my  
cheeks, and when I regained  
consciousness, I was quick to wipe it  
away before looking to see who my  
saviour was.  
I was standing again, being held up  
by someone who looked rather like a female  
goat from the surface above us.  
"What a terrible creature,  
torturing such a poor, innocent  
youth."  
I had not fully recovered from  
Flowey's attack, and the words sounded  
distant to me. I was not sure whether  
this new person was referring to me, or  
the flower.  
Speaking of which, where was Flowey?  
I tried to pose this question to the  
currently unnamed goat, but she  
spoke first. "Ah, do not be  
afraid, my child. I am Toriel,  
caretaker of the Ruins. I pass  
through this place every day to see if  
anyone has fallen down."  
As I had no mirror to see my  
expression, I could not tell if I  
looked afraid, so I took her  
word for it.  
"Toriel?" I muttered, trying  
the name out. She nodded in  
acknowledgement.  
"You are the first human to come here in  
a long time." Toriel continued.  
"Come, I will guide you through the  
catacombs. This way."  
Wearily, I swayed on my  
feet as she let me go, opening a  
door in the wall behind her, and starting  
into the rooms beyond. I had no  
choice but to follow, so I staggered  
after her.  
The Ruins seemed fairly  
linear, at least to me, until we  
came to the first obstacle.  
"Welcome to your new home,  
innocent one," Toriel said, as  
we walked along one of the many paths  
through the catacombs.  
"Now, allow me to educate you in the  
operation of the Ruins."  
"The Ruins are full of  
puzzles, ancient fusions between  
diversions, and door keys. One  
must solve them to move from room  
to room," Toriel explained  
calmly. "Please, adjust yourself  
to the sight of them."  
I began to examine the current  
room we were in, and I noticed a  
strange placard that stated:  
Only the fearless may proceed,  
Brave ones, foolish ones,  
Both walk not the middle road.  
After traversing the multiple  
paths, or roads as they were referred  
to, Toriel smiled, following  
to the next puzzle.  
"To make progress here, you will  
need to trigger several switches.  
But, you have no cause to worry my  
child, for I have labeled the ones that you  
need to flip."  
I nodded again, dutifully heading  
forward to seek out the switches  
to flip.  
Along the way, I came across  
another sign, which said:  
STAY ON THE PATH.  
I did not have to worry, for the  
switches were cleverly hidden on the  
path, and I soon flipped all that  
were labeled, clearing the way forward.  
"Splendid!" Toriel clapped  
in approval. "I am proud of  
you, little one. Let us move to the  
next room."  
What was she talking about?  
Little one? My child?  
I was becoming more and more confused due  
to Toriel's strange, motherly  
attitude toward me. Nevertheless,  
I followed her into the next room  
which held a dummy who stood  
strangely still, and upright.  
But, dummies don't move,  
do they?  
Ever since I had fallen down  
here, things were growing very strange.  
From Flowey, who had tried to kill  
me. Yeah, that's what my mind  
settled on, about his actions. The  
strange, golden flower, who called  
himself Flowey the Flower, had tried  
to kill me.  
But, then came Toriel.  
But, why?  
What was going on?  
I can assure you, to this day, after  
chronicling my journey through the  
Underground, I still do not know what  
happened. But, I'm doing my best  
to describe it to you, those who choose  
to read my story.  
Continuing through the Ruins, I  
passed many more puzzles, some of which  
Toriel assured me I wouldn't  
have to solve, not where I was going  
anyway. We also went through little,  
encounters, with other Monsters.  
Finally, we came across a few  
rocks, and a sign which read:  
3 out of 4 gray rocks  
recommend you push them.  
So, that's what I did. Well,  
I tried it at least.  
At first, however, I was unsure  
what exactly I had to do. But,  
after a little experimenting, a voice  
cut through the silence of the cavernous  
room.  
"Whoa there, partner! Who said you  
could push me around?"  
I gasped.  
"You can talk?" I asked. But,  
it seemed that the rock could not hear my  
question clearly. Or, it was not listening.  
"Hm? What's that?"  
I cleared my throat. "Will,  
will you move, please?" I asked,  
my voice gaining strength, but  
remaining polite.  
"You want me to move over?"  
I nodded.  
"Okay. Just for you, pumpkin."  
With agonizing slowness, the rock  
slid to one side. But, it wasn't  
enough to allow me passage.  
"Uh,"  
"You want me to move some more?"  
Again, I nodded, and again, the rock  
moved to the side, saying, "All  
righty, how's this?"  
I started to speak once more, but the  
rock seemed to read what I was going  
to state, and interrupted me before I  
could even begin, "That was the wrong  
direction?"  
After looking at the puzzle for a  
moment, I slumped my shoulders,  
and nodded again.  
"Okay, I think I'm getting  
the hang of this." the rock said, and  
began to move, the same distance as it  
had been, but in the other direction.  
A subtle click, almost  
inaudible to me, sounded, and I was  
grateful to find that a new path had  
been revealed. So, I explained  
to the rock. "Hm? You want  
me to stay here for a moment?" I  
nodded, and continued. But, a moment  
later, I was stopped by Toriel.  
"Hold on, my child." Toriel  
stated suddenly, stopping me in my  
tracks.  
"What is it?"  
"I have a favor to ask of you."  
I looked around the room, which  
seemed very foreboding, with shadows clinging  
to almost every inch of the walls, floor, and  
ceiling.  
"I need you to walk to the end of this  
room on your own." Toriel  
stated.  
I gulped.  
"On my own?"  
But, Toriel was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter title is a reference to the save point at the very beginning of the game, which says:  
> "The shadow of the Ruins looms above you. You are filled with Determination."


End file.
